Mizuno Yui
|image = YUIMETAL.jpg |caption = 2016 |realname = |stagename = YUIMETAL |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = |died = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 156.5cm |bwh = |shoesize = 23cm |genre = J-Pop, Kawaii Metal |occupation = Singer, Idol, Actress |active = 2009-2018 |agency = AMUSE |group = |formergroup = Sakura Gakuin (2010-2015) BABYMETAL (2011-2018) |band = |formerband = |units = Twinklestars Minipati |generation = |acts = |mcolor = |join = July 2010 (Sakura Gakuin) Founding Member (BABYMETAL) |graduate = March 29, 2015 (Sakura Gakuin) October 18, 2018 (BABYMETAL) |website = |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} (水野由結) is a former Japanese idol and a former member of Sakura Gakuin and a former founding member of BABYMETAL. She joined Sakura Gakuin in July 2010 and graduated on March 29, 2015. She left BABYMETAL on October 18, 2018, due to poor health. Prior to her leaving, she had been absent from activities since December 2017. Profile * Hobbies: Collecting stickers. * Favorite Food: Cucumber, omurice, tomatoes and pancakes. * Favorite Artist: Ariana Grande. * Daily Custom: Eating a tomato. * Embarrassing Moment: She called her teacher mom on accident. * Where do you want to go: Go to space and see the milky way☆. * One thing you want to challenge yourself: Ama-san challenge. * One thing you always have in your bag: Kizuna bracelet. Discography Featured In Sakura Gakuin= ;Albums * Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo ~message~ * Sakura Gakuin 2011 Nendo ~FRIENDS~ * Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo ~My Generation~ * Sakura Gakuin 2013 Nendo ~Kizuna~ * Sakura Gakuin 2014 Nendo ~Kimi ni Todoke~ ;Singles * Yume ni Mukatte / Hello! IVY * FRIENDS * Verishuvi * Tabidachi no Hi ni * WONDERFUL JOURNEY * My Graduation Toss * Ganbare!! * Jump Up ~Chiisana Yuki~ ;DVD Singles * Heart no Hoshi * Aogeba Toutoshi ~From Sakura Gakuin 2014~ |-|BABYMETAL= ;Albums * BABYMETAL * METAL RESISTANCE ;Live Albums * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~BLACK NIGHT~ * LEGEND 2015 ~Shinshun Kitsune Matsuri~ * 「LIVE AT WEMBLEY」BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA, WEMBLEY ;Mini Albums * INTRODUCING BABYMETAL ;Album Records * BABYMETAL ;Singles Indies * Doki Doki☆Morning * Headbanger!! Major * Ijime, Dame, Zettai * MEGITSUNE ;Digital Singles * Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING * Road of Resistance * GIMME CHOCOLATE!! * KARATE * Distortion ;DVD Singles * Doki Doki☆Morning ;Joint Singles * BABYMETAL×Kiba of Akiba ;Single Records * Distortion ;Video Releases * LIVE ~LEGEND I、D、Z APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE ~LEGEND 1999 & 1997 APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT & BLACK NIGHT APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE IN LONDON -BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2014- * LEGEND 2015 ~Shinshun Kitsune Matsuri~ * TRILOGY - METAL RESISTANCE EPISODE III - APOCALYPSE * 「LIVE AT WEMBLEY」BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA, WEMBLEY * LIVE AT TOKYO DOME * THE FOX FESTIVALS IN JAPAN 2017 - THE FIVE FOX FESTIVAL & BIG FOX FESTIVAL - Gallery 20141205_1002_009.jpg|2015 250px-MizunoYui_2010.jpg|February 2014 YuiMoaMetal.jpg|June 2013, with MOAMETAL G6205504.jpg|June 2013 G5836919.jpg|January 2013 External Links *Official Profile Category:Female Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:2010 Additions Category:2018 Departures Category:Former BABYMETAL Member Category:Former Sakura Gakuin Member Category:2015 Departures